User blog:Imouto-tan/Artemisia Riddell
Artemisia Riddell, or just Artie for short, is a Colonel in the United Kingdom branch of the Celestial Incident Management's Anti-Magic Combat Division, and is famous under the epithet "Asymmetrical Angel". She is the top wizard in her branch of the organization and is known for her kind and cheerful personality and is Ilona's little sister that she created. She is a third-year student in Royal Magic Academy and a popular singer and model in the UK. She is Bianca Argento's superior in the organization and has Aija Egnell as her physical education trainer. She has a pet cat, named Mr. Sakamoto, which most of her branch finds very cute, except, for Dr. Honey. She is Ilona's right hand (wo)man and the second General in her army. Background Appearance Artemisia is a young girl with an appearance befitting that of a normal middle school girl (though she has a more apparent bust size than Bianca Argento), she has long, unruly peach-orange-ish hair that reaches down to her ankles with bangs and side fringes that frame her cute, innocent face perfectly. She has sun kissed skin and sleepy cyan eyes. Artemisia's physique is slender and toned, however she's noted to have very "large bikini model breasts", which is due to the usage of the Bust Hand item she won in a mini-game at Statz's Hamburgers. She has visibly pointed tooth appears at times in the right side of her mouth, especially whenever she's excited. She always wears an extremely baggy T-shirt and boy-shorts to even the most formal occasions. While working, she wears a skimpy outfit consisting of a pink and white top, and matching shorts with a clip-on order board. Personality Around the United Kingdom branch of the Celestial Incident Management, she is known as a kind and ditz girl that makes friends very easily. She is also very thoughtful and considerate, since she wanted to use her powers to protect humanity from the evil witches who seek to destroy it. She has a secret stubborn side that hardly anyone knows about. Many of her close friends describe her as a "kind but weird girl" who still believes in morale and good-luck charms despite not needing luck to win her battles. She is utterly ruthless in battle and can be quite serious when meeting higher up's. Despite her love for physical education, she is terrible when it comes to athletics, and a mere jog, quickly tires her within a few minutes of running at her slowest speed. She's so physically weak that even a murder of crows, could cover her up and eat her food, without any resistance. She will usually make excuses for it such as her breast weighing her down or that she's not aerodynamic enough to run as fast as her (flat-chested) peers. Despite not having any knowledge in any martial arts, she is willing to fight to protect her friends even if it means that she'll get hurt. Artemisia also has this fascination with boobs. She has a habit of greeting females by groping and fondling their breasts from behind, which most people find very uncouth (especially Bianca's and Aija's) and she can tell how big they are, or even if they have gained weight. She doesn't dislike her ample chest, but she gets frustrated whenever people bring attention to it. She also is utterly incapable of finding a bra that will survive her Gag Boobs. She is terrified of anything that can be categorized as creepy crawlies, especially spiders. She is also afraid of cramped, dark places. She has quite the sweet tooth, enjoying candies and sweets such as chocolate. Powers One Of A Kind Little Sister- Artemisia was created with an inability to be copied in any way imaginable. Semi-Immortality- She hasn't aged a day past thirteen years old and cannot be afflicted with any type of disease or virus. Personal Space Tuning- This is a very special type of arcane magic that allows Artemisia to manipulate the laws of physics, rules of causality and whatever else that is within the designated area, allowing Artemisia to become sovereign - effectively God - within the affected area. With it she was able to limit the blast radius of the Light Fortississimo and hold a destablizing realm in Fennmont together long enough to have her duel with Cynthia Amicus and Kiara Queen. Its area of effect is large enough to cover half of Destiny City, but can cover the enterity of Destiny City if she maximizes her mana output. Her Personal Space rapidly drains the mana and Ki anywhere Artemisia expands her field. This ability has no effect on regular humans but is extremely potent against Jewels and spiritual beings since it deprives them of their source of power. While using it she gains three angelic wings, two on the left side and one on the right. Anyone who dies while inside her Personal Space can either choose to join her Legion of Cuteness, which gives her all of their memories and powers or to be completely healed and resurrected outside of the Personal Space. She can also summon the legionnaires she's obtained to do battle alongside her. *Omni-Affinity- After activating Personal Space Tuning, Artemisia is able to draw on and be empowered by anything and everything in existence within the area she created with Personal Space Tuning. *Legionnaire Summoning- Within her Personal Space, Artemisia can bring any entity to life at a whim and she can summon her legionnaires to her side whenever needed. *Omniscience- Knows about everything within her Personal Space. *Omnipresence- Can be anywhere and nowhere within her Personal Space. *Reality Condition- Within her Personal Space, Artemisia gains a magically enhanced physical fitness giving her the capability to perform impossible feats, but still has her terrible stamina. *Safety System- A passive protective barrier that takes any mental or magical attack, regardless of magnitude, and reflects it back at the opponent in the form of a powerful force of wind, the attack not losing any of its power in the process. When deactivated, Artemisia loses her powers for three hours and becomes a regular human, making her far more vulnerable to attacks. Abilities Charismatic Voice: Not only does Artemisia have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Enhanced Metabolism: As a Jewel, Artemisia is resistant to gaining weight as part of having her attractive figure. Regeneration/Low-level Resurrection: It is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. Equipment Weaknesses *The safety system doesn't protect against physical attacks. *She cannot maintain a citywide Personal Space Tuning for more than an hour, as it drains her mana and puts tremendous strain on her body. *She also hates vegetables to an astounding decree where one time when she was being attacked by Xuan Nu's Veggie-type Food Warriors, she immediately stopped her Personal Space Tuning and ran away. *A little scatterbrained. *Normal human weaknesses, besides her Personal Space Tuning magic, Artemisia is incredibly weak. *Her regeneration only works if her body finds the injury serious enough to heal, meaning that she cannot heal an injury that can be healed naturally. *Within her Personal Space, Artemisia is highly durable, but she is limited to how much damage she can take. Trivia *Her home is a large mansion with an underground town for her servants and other things. *Her Personal Space Tuning is currently limited to 0.01% of its true power. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet